


Angel's Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I found this in my documents, One Shot, idk what this goes under, its sort of angsty I suppose, kind of, no wait not really, thats what I'm saying, they get stranded on an island, uhm they nearly died, written by S, yea ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He turned, fast, but Mavis turned faster.





	Angel's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this when I still had time lmAO

He always made sure to keep out of her sight, to remain hidden and make sure she never knew.

But then again, knowing her; she probably already did.

Most days when he watched her he whipped up a quick but highly effective spell; an almost curse like charm he used for sealing away and hiding the presence of black magic. If the council had known he had a spell like this in his books, it would've been banned a long while ago. 

Somedays he would only follow her for a while; watching her small figure weave into and out the tall trees, her light feet barely touching the ground (she was a ghost, after all). Other days he would track her for the entire day, purely enjoying the small smile on her face and her rosy cheeks and bright eyes.

If it hadn't been for that shady old spell crafting fool and the favour he owed him; the black wizard wouldn't have been able to see the ghost at all. It was hard for him, with his curse; to follow someone so discreetly and not get caught. On whatever even barren earth he stood and treaded upon, he left behind him a trail of the dead; small soft limp bodies of the animals he once loved, dried leaves and spindly branches. 

_It's not stalking,_ Zeref tells himself, because duh- no, he prefers the term Keeping a Loved One Close and Safe at Bay. So yeah, no. it's not stalking. it's not like _that._

He followed her, not because he was what is brother would call a ‘creep’, but because he enjoyed her company, and because she was the only one that once accepted him. She didn't have to speak. She didn't even have to know he was there. Her presence was enough. And If she did know, she never spoke of it, and she never spoke to him. 

He didn't mind. Just seeing her smile everyday was enough to fulfil his wishes. 

That day he followed her as he always did. Silent steps. Careful treading. The hush of silent but deadly black magic.

He watched her with a smile on his face. 

And then there was a crack behind him; the snapping of a tree branch. The low snicker of a man, and the hoarse threat that followed.

He turned, fast, but Mavis turned faster.

A gasp left her mouth, and then a shrilling scream, piercing through the air and then his heart like a thousand knives.

_“Zeref!”_

His eyes widened as his head turned, and he could hear her footsteps pounding the earth behind him, the cry of _“no!”_ and then the pounding of his own heart, growing louder and louder.

The last he saw was the steel of a weapon, her voice ringing in his ears.

And then black, and moments later the thud of another body landing limp beside him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and didn't open them again.

 

 

He didn't remember much.

He heard the hoarse yelling of two men, and then a cloth pulled tightly over his mouth. Where were they going? He didn't know. The rest was a flurry of the roaring of an engine, and yells and the bark of quick orders. 

And then hours later, or minutes; he wasn't sure, there was the sound of the wind spinning through the aircraft- and then a scream.

They dipped suddenly, and the sound of a crash plummeted through the vehicle, metal against metal. Zeref felt his body lurch forward, alarms ringing in his ears.

He sat up in a daze and held his hand to his mouth. The cloth disintegrated beneath his touch like dust.

He explored for a little bit.

At the front of the aircraft; in the cockpit, he found two men laying limp. There was a splash of blood and the sideboard. He cautiously took a step forward and poked them, placing his cold hand over their hearts. No response.

Dead.

He let out a sigh and and his eyes travelled to the iron clad club lying at their feet. A small streak of red on the surface of the weapon caught his attention. Instinctively he hand went to his forehead, feeling the small ooze of warm blood trickling down his face. He winced, mind suddenly registering the pain and the pounding in his head.

Curled up in a large barrel somewhere at the back of the engine lay a small limp body, long blonde hair spread around her; an angel. A trail of red blood trickled down her face from her forehead over her eyelid to the corner of her small mouth. 

He felt for her hand.

It was cold; and he felt no response, but did ghosts have a pulse anyway?

He let out a shaky breath as he combed her hair back, tracing the small scar on the right of her forehead. He paused, suddenly, thinking about how couldn’t believe he'd never noticed that scar before. 

It made him wonder what else he had missed.

 

 

“Zeref.”

He whipped his body back suddenly; eyes wide and mouth just the slightest agape. An eyelid fluttered open, and she watched him with tired, drowsy eyes.

Her breathing was shallow, and her voice hoarse.

“Zeref… Where are we?”

He stayed silent, watching her.

“Zeref?” And as silent as he, teardrops began to trickle down her pretty face. “Zeref…” She whispered, eyes fluttering shuts a splatter of tears escaped. “Zeref… You came back…”

He turned his eyes down to the ground, refusing to meet the gaze beneath her eyelids, and spoke with indifference, though he was breaking inside.

“No, Mavis- I never left.”

 

 

“Drink this.” He offered it to her, and she accepted it with a curious glance.

“Thank you.”

He refused to make eye contact, and turned to look away, eyes drawn. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fall for her again.

“Zeref?” She put the chipped glass down, and he felt her wide eyes drilling curious holes into the back of his head. “Where are we?”

“I don't know.” He told her finally, and then stepped out of the damaged aircraft, and watched the sun set.

Green shrubbery pressed against the cracked windows, and rainbows of flowers and fruits dotted the trees above them. Further up ahead was a lake, murky and small. Zeref doubted they could find any drinkable water around.

Mavis appeared beside him, suddenly, and surveyed their location. “We were kidnapped, weren’t we?” she asked, finally, and he shrugged, turning back into the aircraft.

“They must've been after you, and i just got in the way,” she whispered to herself, eyes to the sky.

“No,” he said suddenly, curtly. “They couldn't have been after me. They wouldn't have known I was there.”

“Why is that?”

He blushed, not because of the question but because of the answer. He turned his head and spoke stiffly. “Because… Because I made a spell. A spell for hiding.”

She blinked, and then suddenly laughed. “So thats why you were so confident when you followed me!” Her laugh filtered through the evening sky, and he blinked in surprise. “It didn't do any good you know, silly. I still knew you were there.”

He felt himself go red to the tips of his ears.

They were stranded on the island alone; but together. He knew they’d make it out. Both of them, they’d pull through. They almost always did.

**Author's Note:**

> <33


End file.
